Viral, yeast, and fungal infections are major causes of morbidity and mortality. For example, chronic infection with hepatitis C virus (HCV) is a major health problem that affects more than 170 million people worldwide and is a causative agent of liver cirrhosis, hepatocellular carcinoma, and liver failure. Flaviviruses such as West Nile virus (WNV), Japanese Encephalitis virus, and Dengue virus (e.g., the four known serotypes of Dengue virus (DEN-1-4)) are significant human pathogens that cause millions of infections each year. Aspergillosis and Candidiasis are fungal and yeast infections that can be life threatening for those with weakened immune systems. Currently, there are no approved vaccines or antiviral therapeutics available for either DEN- or WNV-infected humans. While there are treatments for HCV, candidiasis, and aspergillosis, these treatments are plagued by limited efficacy, serious side effects, high expense, and often result in drug resistance.